Mentalist Kidnap
by Louey7
Summary: Lisbon's best friend... And a very very close friend from grade school's daughter is kidnapped... And Jane is the only one there for her -One-shot-


**Authors note: This is my _FIRST _ fanfic ever so please review!**

**Please let me know how this is overall too :)**

The team was working on a case involving a kidnapped 12 year old girl. The girl was Lisbon's best friend (from grade school)'s daughter. Lisbon was crying most of the time in the bathroom. Jane knew she was, without her knowledge, though.

They had finally gotten a call for the ransom. They need 2 million dollars. Jane was trying to keep Lisbon as calm as possible, mainly because 2 million dollars was pretty much impossible. However much he tried, he failed.

_Jane's point of view_

My best friend, very upset, what can I do? I've tried everything, massaging her, which she didn't reject right away. Comforting her, this somehow seemed to make things worse. Tell jokes to make her laugh, she did laugh but it didn't work… what can I do?

_Lisbon's point of view_

Jane, my best friend by far… Trying everything he can to make me feel better. Why isn't working? The man with blue eyes, that I would do anything for, can't help me but why?

Something was missing in both of them. Their secret love for each other, that neither of them knows the other's love was what was missing. Lisbon left to cry in the bathroom again, thirty minutes later she came out. Jane tried to comfort her, when another call came in. Lisbon's friend, Kate, answered. "Do you have the money?" She tried to stall but was not working, she finally said, "yes, please let her go!" The voice said, "30 minutes, across your house. NO COPS." By then Lisbon had gotten all the tasks forces to go there.

They arrived, and 2 trucks had pulled up. Jane had stayed at CBI headquarters. Lisbon was in the car hiding, while all the other people were hiding, most with snipers. The man yelled, "I SAID NO COPS!" The 2 trucks drove out extremely fast. Lisbon had come back with the rest of the team all with upset looks.

Jane had noticed Lisbon in her office crying with her friend Kate. Kate had left to sit in the break room and get a bite to eat. Jane had tried to get in Lisbon's office, but it was locked. Jane knocked and five minutes later Lisbon let him in. "Jane please, just go"

"Not now, now is when you need me the most."

"No, go!"

"I'm not leaving until we have a talk, a real talk."

Lisbon sighed, "Ughh, fine!"

"Now you are hurt very badly, because Kate's daughter was kidnapped. It's not your daughter," he was talking with his hand on her thigh staring into her beautiful green eyes. He continued, "Now we need to find this person if you want to feel better. Also you need to be tougher and get past your fears."

_Lisbon's point of view_

Jane, those blues staring right into me, his hand on my thigh, while he's stroking my arm with his other hand. The contact alone is making me feel better, also his wise words. The man I love, just please kiss me.

_Jane's point of view_

The most important person in my life, staring right into my eyes, clearly feeling better – with my comfort. Her green eyes, beautiful hair just makes it hard not to get all over her. I really love her.

Lisbon finally made a move she went down and hugged him and half whispered, "Thanks Patrick." Jane barely heard it, they were staring at each other again, both kneeled on her comfortable rug. Jane put both his hands on the side of her head. He went in to kiss her, for about 20 seconds they were kissing, when Jane went down to her neck. Lisbon was giving a very pleased moan. They both fell backwards and Jane was lying on Lisbon sill on her neck. Lisbon was gasping for air, saying, "Oh Jane." Jane let go and they stared into each other's eyes again. Lisbon was taking Jane's shirt off and pulled him closer. Jane whispered, "I love you Teresa." They were down to underwear when they both met each other's eyes again. "Jane, I love you, too." They were in there for about 30 minutes when they heard a gunshot. Jane had panicked, especially because they were naked lying in each other's lap's. Lisbon calmed Jane down and for the second time called him Patrick. They hurried up and got dressed, and swiftly fixed their hair.

They came out, just when a phone rang. It was the kidnappers. They told them about how he said no cops. There was another ransom for 4 million dollars this time. They said same place, and NO COPS.

The team rushed straight to the place, staying completely hidden this time, and it was just the four of them. Naturally Jane stayed at CBI. This time is was just one truck, with 3 people in it. It was Lisbon's ex-boyfriend, and 2 unknown people. The team took out the two others, when Lisbon's ex ran off in the truck. Lisbon took a shot at the tire; they ran straight to the vehicle to see blood near the little girl's body. Lisbon shot 4 times at the man's head. She went swiftly to rescue the girl; luckily she was still a live; however she was shot in the stomach. At least it was not TOO serious.

Lisbon went back, wondering about Jane how he felt without them talking. She felt bad for not being able to at least talk. Even though the sex was great, just being with him made her feel better. Not only that, their expressions of love for each other. Jane was worried sick down at CBI even though he had deep warmth in him from their love.

Lisbon walked up like nothing happened between them. The rest of the team left and the building was empty. Jane was hiding in Lisbon's office the whole time. Lisbon went to see Jane. Before they were able to say anything, they met each other's eyes again. Those eyes left them speechless for almost a minute. Lisbon finally said, "I love you, Patrick." Jane had said back, "I love you Teresa." and just minutes later they were at it again.

**Authors note: Again first fanfic ever... Please review and let me know how I did, thanks!**

**Hope this was overall okay at least :)**


End file.
